Are You Ready To Be Pampered?
by necronekochan
Summary: Chapter one: Inaccurate Jack the Ripper story. Chapter two: I MADE A BETTER ONE.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this is my first fanfic, so please tell me how I can get better? _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji. It's awesome, though._

* * *

Joan looked up into her kidnappers face, hearing the rain pound ominously on the roof. She realized suddenly that this must be the infamous "Jack the Ripper." The red haired man smiled, revealing pointy teeth which could probably draw blood.

He grabbed her face and looked at her through his glasses, which had red frames. _He has quite a liking for that color,_ she thought as he opened his mouth. "Are you ready to be pampered?" he said in a surprisingly feminine voice. _n-no!_ She tried to speak, but he had put a gag on her earlier.

The man laughed. He removed the gag and put one finger to his lips in a way that clearly said _you'll regret it if you make a sound._ He pulled out a red lipstick and began applying it with a brush. Thunder cracked outside and she whimpered, immediately regretting it. She observed the expression on his face. A tense moment passed.

He growled, grabbing her arm, and threw her in another room. She cowered against the wall. "Madame Red!" He called loudly.

"Grell?" A woman dressed in all red stepped into the room. Grell, for Joan realized that that was the man's name, ordered Madame Red to dress the woman. "Make her pretty," he said with a girlish giggle, while leaving the room.

Madam Red looked directly at Joan, who was cowering against the wall. Madame Red smirked, then turned and walked out. Joan relaxed enough to sob once, and Red returned, carrying a blood red dress which sparkled as lightning flashed outside. She threw it at Joan, then leaned against the wall. "Put it on."

Joan trembled, tears streaming down her face. "I said PUT IT ON!" Madame Red screamed, leaping forward and smacking Joan on the left side of her face. She squeaked and scrambled to put on the dress.

Once she was dressed, Madame Red pulled out a basket. Joan noticed that, while still red, it was a much less shocking shade. Out of the basket, Red pulled a brush, which she pulled through Joan's hair. Various items came out of the basket, all of which were used on Joan's face. Finally, Red's hand emerged with a chain. "The final item…" she whispered.

Joan leaned forward, wondering what else could possibly come out of that basket. Red pulled out a long, thin chain. At the end of the chain was a heart made of ruby. Joan didn't like it at all. _It looks sad…_She had no idea why there was a necklace in the basket of tools that had been used on her.

Madame Red fastened the necklace around Joan's neck. Joan touched it with one hand. It matched the dress perfectly, and suddenly Joan felt sad that it was only these two people who would see her. Red stood up, and Joan's terror came back. _What else are they going to do to me? _Her eyes watered, and she wondered if she was going to cry. _No… don't show weakness…_she thought, before realizing that they already knew how weak she really was. Suddenly, someone had a hold on her arm.

Madame Red dragged her back into the other room, where Grell was waiting. Joan's eyes wandered to a table where dinner was set for two. She blushed as her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten for almost a day, and the food on the table was steaming and looked fresh. "Come dine with me, Lady…" Grell tapered off, not knowing her name.

"Joan" she whispered. Grell leaned closer and pointed at his ear, smiling. "Joan. My name is Joan." She managed to choke out before shrinking back, terrified of more abuse.

"Ah, well, Lady Joan. Come and eat!" Joan sat down and suddenly found Madame Red binding her hands to the chair.

"Wha-?" Joan was silenced by Grell.

"Ah, quiet now!" Grell leaned over and stuffed a piece of bread in Joan's mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted it. _Rotten…Fish? _She spat it out. "What is this… oh…."

Grell stood up, obviously angry, and leaned forward. "Hmmmm…" He mused, "Something's not quite right…" He pondered this for a moment. "Oh!"

Grell pulled a chainsaw out from under the table. "Lady Joan, you aren't wearing. Enough. RED!" On the final word, he launched at her and plunged the chainsaw into her stomach. Warm red liquid dripped onto the floor as Joan's mind registered the pain. He pulled the chainsaw out, and she screamed, suddenly realizing why the whole place had seemed so sad. _How many women have he tortured here? _Her eyes widened as she came across an even more frightening possibility. _And how many have he… killed?_

Her breathing quickened, and she said a prayer. _These are my final moments. _Grell moved the chainsaw up, a few inches away from her neck. _God, please treat me kindly!_ She sobbed as she made this final plea in her mind, and Grell moved the chainsaw closer, then quickly severing her head. He stood over her, smiling, her blood soaking into his shoes. He admired the beauty of her blood, shining as more lightning flashed outside.

Madame Red skipped over the pools of blood and toward the shinigami, who was still holding his growling Death Scythe. She stopped at the body of the girl who had been killed, and bent over. She took the necklace, which had seen the deaths of many, many women. She stepped over the body while tucking the necklace into a pocket on her dress. Grall and Madame Red left through the open door, into the pounding rain.


	2. Chapter 2

haha... oh my god i went back, read this, and realized how much it sucked T-T it's got the wrong rating, and since one of my friends watched kuro, she's gotten really into Jack the Ripper and hearing her talk about it... THIS THING IS SO INACCURATE. so this time, i used the internet for reference of how they found Mary Kelly's corpse (the wikipedia article has pictures of her organs oAo)

* * *

Mary Jane Kelly, the fifth victim of Jack the Ripper, was an extremely attractive lady in the eyes of her clients. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her body was long and thin. Her only negative feature was her job. You see, by the year 1888, Mary was living in poverty and had to resort to selling her body so she could buy food. In other words, she was a whore.

My name is Angelina Durless, known to London as Madame Red. Earlier today, this woman came to my place of work and got an abortion. Claiming it to be an act of mercy, she threw away the life of her child. Maybe she didn't want to be cruel to the child, as she couldn't really provide for him or give him attention, but I think she didn't want to take off work for nine months. I didn't want to do the operation, but I would have lost my job if i had refused a patient.

So this is my revenge. For throwing away the thing I want most, she deserves to die.

* * *

It was around 3:00 in the morning, and Angelina stood in a back alley of Whitechapel. She new her target for today, and she was especially excited to mutilate the corpse of this one. At the end of the alley, saw spotted a man coming toward her. Checking that it was who she thought, she smiled and greeted him. "She lives just around the corner from here," she told him.

Grell Sutcliff nodded and smiled, branding his death scythe. "I'm veeery excited to look at her cinematic record~" he moaned with his permanent grin. Angelina nodded and pulled out a slip of paper.

"This is her address," she told him, handing the paper to him. Looking at it, the shinigami nodded and led the way for her. They arrived at 13 Miller's court, and Angelina reached through the broken window to unbolt the door. This whore had just been asking for it. She sighed as she saw the woman asleep on the bed. "Get ready, Grell." she said, walking across the room toward her.

The prostitute's eyes fluttered open as she heard the footsteps on her floor. "Who are you?" She asked with a heavy accent as she sat up. In a second, Angelina's hands were at her throat, and she was strangling Mary Kelly.

Feeling her air supply being cut off, the whore tried to call for help. "M-MURDER!" She screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't very. Her neighbors might have heard her, but they would most likely ignore it, seeing as this _was_ the east end of london. Hearing someone screaming "murder" or "rape" would be common, no cause for alarm unless you know the person.

Mary Kelly's body went limp after a few minutes, and Angelina dropped her on the bed, pulling out a knife. She sliced across her throat twice, once in each direction. She took the body and moved into a very vulnerable position. Looking at the whore's attractive face, probably an important key for getting customers, she sliced several little cuts. Some through her lips or on her cheeks. Some served to partially remove her nose and ears. Improving on the shallow cuts on her neck, Angelina swung the knife down several times, until she hit the vertebrae of her neck.

Moving down to her chest, she sliced off each of her breasts and put one next to her head, the other by her feet. She cut into the stomach, removing various organs. She placed the liver in between her feet, and cut out the other organs of her body in three main chunks. She spread them around her body, and looked at her legs.

She used the knife to remove the meat from her legs, but left them in the same spread open position. Panting, Angelina leaned back and examined her handiwork. Deciding that she wanted a souvenir, she sliced open the chest and pulled out her heart. "Perfect," she whispered. She stepped back, and saw Grell collecting Mary Kelly's cinematic record. She nodded, and was making a few more cuts just to add to the effect when the door flew open. A few drops of blood flew off the corpse as she stabbed it in anger from being caught.

"You must not look!" She heard a man say. Looking up, she noticed her nephew standing there with a few drops of blood on his face.

"C-ciel..." she whispered. A tear ran down her face and she stood up, ready to turn herself in. _As long as he learns the truth about me... _she thought, and she stepped out the door.

* * *

See, wasn't that MUCH better than the original one? ;u; i can rest easy now xD reviewing and telling me how to improve would make me sooo happy~ :D


End file.
